An Artist's Eye
by Cy Fur
Summary: Namine wants to draw Axel. Written for the kink meme. Axel/Namine.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

All of the Organization members are beautiful. Namine knows this, watching them with an artist's eye. Vexen's long, golden hair, Marluxia's strong arms, Larxene's flashing eyes, all of them are so beautiful, and Namine has captured all of them on paper with her paints, her markers, her crayons. All of them but one. She's never used a red crayon to trace out jagged spikes, never painstakingly colored tiny purple diamonds with her watercolor brush. Axel is the most beautiful of all of them, Namine thinks, and simply sketching his likeness onto paper isn't enough.

She doesn't remember how she convinced him to sit in her little white room, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that Axel is sitting in her room, his coat unzipped and his knees gaping open, looking smug and lazy like he always does. Namine walks towards him, slowly, her sketch pad clutched in one hand, her box of colored pencils in the other. When she's close enough that their knees are almost touching, she looks up, her eyes lovingly (and even if she can't feel love, she's an artist, and she can feel some faint shadow trace of it when she sees a beautiful thing) at the contrast of red hair against pale skin and dark leather, the sharp curve of his cheekbone and the point of his chin.

Axel grunts when Namine climbs into his lap, one hand going to her lower back to keep her from falling over.

"Any particular reason you're climbing all over me?" His voice is dry, although he sounds a bit nonplussed. He probably isn't used to teenage girls climbing into his lap.

"I need to know what you feel like before I draw you," Namine says in her quiet voice, leaning over to carefully place the box and the pad on the floor. When her hands are free, she puts them on Axel's shoulders, pushing his coat down and exposing his pale, bony shoulders. She presses her hands against them, then moves them up, until her hands are encircling his neck, albeit gently.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Axel's voice is quiet, and his throat and chest vibrate against Namine's hands and her own chest. "Because if you are, I don't care how much Xemnas says you're worth. You'll be charbroiled."

"I'm not trying to kill you," Namine says, sliding her fingers behind Axel's ears, feeling the backs, then cupping the back of his head, her fingers sifting through the thick hair, feeling the short hairs prickling under her fingertips. She's acutely aware of the way her breasts are pressed against his chest, the way his breath is tickling the side of her ear. She can feel her nipples getting hard and her skin breaking out in goosebumps as she leans back to look him in the eye. She lets go of his head to thumb his cheekbones, moving up to gently feel his tattoos under the pads of her fingers.

"So what are you doing?" Axel looks up at her, both hands on her hips to keep her from falling off of his lap. She's balancing on her knees and it's taking a bit of effort not to topple, but all of her attention is focused on the feeling of Axel's skin under her fingers, his lips against the heel of her hand.

"Seeing how you're put together," Namine says, and slips her thumb into his mouth, still staring solemnly down at his face. She has a good face for solemn, with those big blue eyes.

"And to do that you need to touch me?" Axel leans back as Namine's hands let go of his face to tug at the hem of his tank top off, lifting his arms obediently as she pulls it over his head.

"Yes," Namine says, squirming until she's straddling him, her bare feet dangling down, her bony knees pressing into Axel's sides. She leans back to look at him from this angle, examining his face. She can feel something pressing against her backside, and she isn't surprised. That's a part of Axel she wants to see, too.

Axel grunts and shifts, his hands still on her hips. His breath hitches as her thumbs ghost over his nipples, and he almost moans when she presses down on them.

Namine smiles at the noise and presses down again, harder. They're dark and stark against his pale skin. She can see red hair under his arms as well, and she wonders if all of his hair is that color. Well, only one way to find out, right?

Axel makes a surprised noise when she squirms off of his lap, kneeling in front of him. When she scoots out from between his legs, he makes another confused noise, sitting up from his slump. "Are you gonna suck my cock?" A bit crude, but in Axel's defense, he isn't thinking with the head on his shoulders.

Namine shrugs, sitting tailor style in front of him, and she's vaguely aware that her panties are showing but she doesn't really care. Instead, she pulls Axel's boot off, then his sock. She takes his foot in her hand and examines it critically, tracing a fingertip along the sole and smiling a bit as he lets out of a snort of laughter. She presses a dry kiss to his big toe, then reaches up his pant leg, stroking it gently, feeling the little red hairs stand on end.

Axel swallows as her dry hands run up and down his shin, bringing up goosebumps. "Are you really going to draw me?" He asks, pressing his bare foot against Namine's cheek when she leans forward to nuzzle his knee through his black jeans.

"Yeah," Namine says quietly, scratching gently along his leg with her blunt fingernails.

"This sure don't feel like drawing." Axel shivers, his toes curling, catching on her hair and tugging gently.

"I do preliminary work first," Namine says, pressing another dry kiss to Axel's ankle.

"Really?" Axel's voice goes up a bit, no doubt aided by Namine's tongue snaking out to lick the side of his foot.

"Really." Namine sits up on her knees and crawls between Axel's spread legs. She tugs the belt open and pulls the zipper down. There's more of that gorgeous gingery hair, and she presses her face against his flat belly, her tongue flickering out to taste his skin. It's dry and salty and cindery, an Axel kind of taste, and she decides that it's a pleasant taste, so she licks him again, sliding her tongue into his navel.

Axel slides his hand over her head, threading his fingers through her dandelion fluff hair, twisting it around his fingers. "How does the way I taste impact a drawing?"

"I can't draw you until I know you all over." Namine begins to unbuckle his pants, leaning back so she can actually see him.

"You did this for everyone else you drew?" Axel's throat clicks when he swallows.

"Some people," Namine says meekly as she pulls his pants open. There's more bristly red hair, and Namine leans forward, kissing it gently. She can see his erection, tenting his boxers, and she smiles a little Namine smile, tugging them down to reveal his cock.

"So… you'll be drawing that too?" Axel's voice is choked, and he seems to be talking just for the sake of talking.

"I might," Namine says, and takes it in her hand. Hot to the touch, like the rest of Axel, and it's flushed a dark red, like his hair. She kisses the tip gently, her tongue flickering out to taste the wet, sticky stuff dribbling out. Not exactly tasty, but it as part of Axel, undeniably, and she wants to know every inch of him.

"Well…." Axel starts to say something glib, but his response is choked off as Namine's mouth encircles his cock, swallowing him down.

Namine smiles around his cock, her tongue rasping along the thick vein on the underside, sucking as hard as she can. Her hands go to his thighs, running up and down, her fingernails leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. She moves her hands to his balls, kneading at them, taking in the weight and heat, memorizing the feel in her hands.

Axel growls, his hands pressing down on the back of her head and his hips surging forward. "Fuck, Namine…," he growls, jerking his hips forward, his toes curling into the white marble. He doesn't yank on Namine's hair, but his hand goes to his own hair, and he twists and pulls on it, rocking his hips, and when Namine looks up at him, she gasps, because he looks so… beautiful it takes her breath away.

Namine sucks on him harder, her cheeks hollowing out as she sucks harder. She can feel him throbbing in her mouth as he gets closer, and she begins to bob her head, scraping her teeth along it, gently, so gently. She isn't sure how long she's been doing this, because she's entranced with him. Entranced with the scent of his skin, the feel of it under her tongue, the way his hips are rocking and his hand is tugging on her hair.

"I'm…," Axel gasps, and looks down at her, seeing those big blue eyes staring up at him and moaning as his cock twitches. "I'm going to cum."

Namine keeps sucking, as hard as she can, until she feels his cock twitch again. She lets go of his cock and sits back on her heels to watch him cum, her eyes alternating between his cock and his face.

Axel gasps and groans as he cums, his cock spitting semen across his belly. Namine is watching avidly, watching the way his face is contorting and the way his hips jerk against thin air.

When Axel has come down from his orgasm, Namine leans forward and licks his belly clean, carefully and delicately. She looks up at Axel and smiles her little smile at his vaguely perplexed, vaguely exhausted expression. She kisses his belly chastely and stands up, leaning down to pick up her sketchbook and her pencils.

Axel rubs his eye with the heel of his hand, his cock still hanging out. "What… now?"

"Now…," Namine sits on the other chair, cross legged, leaning her sketchbook across her knees, "I'm going to draw you." With the utmost care, she selects her red pencil and presses it to the paper, making the first stroke.


End file.
